


New blood

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Newt Scamander, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Newt Scamander, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Newt Scamander, Possessive Original Percival Graves, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Newt Scamander, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, Young Newt Scamander, werewolf Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: *working title*“Which one of you is omega?” Newt’s eyes widen as he stood there, his heart was hammering in his chest as he watches the alpha looked at them.“Why?” Leta asked, she moved away from Newt and glared at the alpha “Would you let the other one go?”





	1. Chapter 1

Newt bites his bottom lip as he looked at the young girl next to him, she raised an eyebrow at him and watched he held up a lantern. “Come on Newt you promise me that you would help me find a unicorn.” She pouted; the 16-year-old rubbed the back of his head and then pulled the cloak tighter around himself.   
“You heard the headmaster; there are werewolves in the forest.” He told her, she just rolled her eyes and walked up to Newt and kissed his cheek.   
“Look they are going to be deep in the forest we are only going to the lake and that isn’t that far.” She tells him. 

The redhead sighed and nodded walking into the forbidden forest with the girl following behind him. “So how easy will it be to get close to the unicorn?” She asked as they took the only path that headed towards the lake.   
“Not easy, they are shy creatures. Ummm it is foaling season so they are more likely to be aggressive if they have a foal.” He mumbled as he held his wand tightly as he looked around the dark cold woods.   
“Oh, I didn’t they could be aggressive?” The dark haired girl said she didn’t seem to care that they were breaking the rules nor did she care that werewolves were using the forbidden forest as a playground.  
“Yeah, they are very protective of their young.” He whispered as he stopped walking.

Leta frown when the boy next to her stopped she looked at him and then to where he was looking. There staring at them was a pair of amber eyes “I-It’s not even the full moon they can’t attack us.” She whispered, her voice was shaky betraying her fear as they saw more amber eyes appear in the darkness of the forest. The first wolf steps out and it had the two 6th years taking a step back at the large man walked out of the shadows.   
“T-They don’t need the full moon to hurt us,” Newt whispered to her, Leta turned around ready to run when she notices that they were surrounded by wolves.  
“Newt!” She cried out as she tugged at his sleeve, turning around the young redhead looked at the other wolves and swallowed a lump in his throat.   
“What’s this two lost pups.” The first alpha chuckled as he walked up to them. He then reached out to the dark-haired girl and cured his fingers through her hairs. 

She whimpered and held Newt’s arms trying to back away from the wolf, he then turned towards the redhead and looked him up and down and grinned at him. “We are a student from Hogwarts you can’t hurt us!” Leta tells them. The wolves laughed at her and Leta’s cheeks heated up as she glared at the alpha of the pack.  
“Oh, princess didn’t your headmaster tell you? Not to go into the woods tonight.” He chuckled; his amber eyes were shining brighter with each passing moment. He then sniffed them and growled as he stood up straighter and then looked at the two and let out another growl. “Which one of you is omega?” Newt’s eyes widen as he stood there, his heart was hammering in his chest as he watches the alpha looked at them.   
“Why?” Leta asked, she moved away from Newt and glared at the alpha “Would you let the other one go?” She asked.   
“Leta!” Newt gasped at the girl, she looked at Newt with a cold stare “What are you doing?”   
“You have my word princess.” The alpha told her as he turned to look at Newt and smirked.   
“Sorry Newt.” She said as she stepped away from him.   
“Leta.” Newt whimpered as the girl turned and ran back down the path leaving the redhead alone with the alpha.   
“Wow, that girl is a cold-hearted bitch.” The alpha said as he warped his hand around Newt’s arm.

The alpha took Newt’s wand off him and then dragged him through the woods “No please let me go!” Newt whimpered as he notices that the other wolves followed behind him. “Please!” He begged. The alpha turned to face Newt and pressed a finger to his lips.   
“Be a good omega.” He purred and then ran his fingers down Newt’s face making him shiver and sob. “Ummm I could make good money from you.” He grinned; he then tilted his head and looked at the cloak and the school tie. Clicking his tongue he the alpha cut the cloak off the omega and then hooked his claw under boy’s tie and sliced that off him. Newt whimpered as he watched them drop to the floor, pulling him close the alpha then apparated the both of them out of the forest before they could be sound by the search party.

A couple of days later…  
The Grave pack were only a small pack living outside of New York, the dark-haired alpha had just finish chopping wood into blocks ready for the cold winter. Other members of the pack are out getting food and clothes and other items. He looked up when he notices an alpha walking towards him he waves with a large grin “Percy.” He calls to him.   
“Hello, Buck.” He wiped his hands and looked at the other wolf that is when he notices the small redheaded teen stood next to him. “Who’s this?” He asked as the smell of the omega hit him making him lick his lips.   
“This little beauty is Newt. He is the reason why I brought him here.” He pushed the omega towards the alpha. Raising an eyebrow the Percival hooked his fingers under Newt chin and got him to look at him.   
“You kidnapped him?”   
“Well… he was on his own in the woods what was I meant to do. But the moment I saw him I thought of you.” Buck said, Newt whimpered and swayed on his feet, Percival notices that the forest green eyes were glassy.   
“You drugged him?” Percival asked   
“He was panicky.” Buck shrugged “So you want him or not?” Lowering his head the dark-haired alpha breathed in Newt’s scent and growled at the heated smell curling around his senses. He hasn’t been bitten and I promise I haven’t touched him.” He made the scouts sigh with his fingers. Percival turned away from the teen he looked up at Buck and nodded. “Brilliant, bite him now before I leave him.”  
“Why the hurry?”   
“Well he was on suppressants when I took him and he’s been off him for a couple of days. So if you don’t every alpha in 100 miles radiuses coming after him you better bite him.” Percival sighed and looked at the frightened teen. 

With a soft growl Percy nuzzled Newt’s throat and heard the omega whimper as he felt the alpha kiss his shoulder and then bite down, Newt screamed as he felt the fangs slice into his skin as the alpha held him in place. Percival did feel bad for biting him he hated it but Buck was right the scent of the omega at the moment is like perfume gently floating on the wind but soon it will be like heavy waves that will lure any wolf to his patch of land. He removed his fangs and them licked the wound and then looked at the teen and wiped his eyes. “Good pup.” He smiled softly and then pressed a blood kiss to his forehead. 

Percival then paid Buck and watched alpha leave quickly, he picked up Newt and carried the omega towards the hut. Warping his arms around the alpha the omega whimpered and started to cry on his shoulders. “Shhhh little one it’s okay.” He tells him as he rubs his back. Placing the green eyes teen on his bed he saw him shake. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Newt looked up at him and glared at the alpha. “Ummm right.” He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head. He sits on the bed and watched as the teen pulled his knees up to his chest and looked at dark-haired alpha. “I’m not going to say sorry for my behaviour, I am a werewolf after all. But I am nicer than most wolves you will meet.” He tells him softly as he ran his fingers through the red head’s hair.  
“Can I go home?” He asked   
“No.” He then looked at Newt’s clothes and screw up his nose. “Come on you need a shower and change of clothes, you smell too much of wizarding world.” He tells him   
“That is because I am a wizard,” Newt tells him…or was…he thinks to himself as he touched the wound on his throat.  
“So I am but that still doesn’t mean you don’t smell, Buck should have made you get rid of those clothes and washed.” He stood up and held out his hand, Newt looked up at him and then at the man’s hand. “Come on Newt the hot shower will do you some good.” He smiled softly and the Omega couldn’t help but smile back as he reached out and took his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

With his suppressants gone Newt could feel his heat building, it didn’t help that his new alpha was everything Newt had dreamed off in an alpha. Percival was tall, thick built and strong he looked like a god when he took his shirt off. Newt let the alpha take him towards the bathroom and then towards the shower, he stood there trembling as he watched the alpha turn the shower and then waved his hand under the spray. “Come here the water will be cold but it will help.” 

Newt moved closer to Percival his hands moving up and down his arms rubbing them for comfort. His shoulder still stings from the bite “Come on get undressed.” The redhead blushed and looked down at the floor. “Undress Newt you can’t shower in your clothes.” The alpha asked him again and this time the teen started to unbutton his blood-stained shirt with shaky fingers. “Did ummm Buck hurt you?” He asked as he watched the 16-year-old omega drop the shirt on the floor and started to take off his trousers.   
“You mean other than persuading my friend to ditch me in the woods with him, and the other wolves? Then held me for 2 days as we travel to New York to sell me?” Newt looked into the eyes of the alpha “Only a few cuts and bruises he kept saying he didn’t want to spoil the goods.” Newt mumbled as he picked away his trousers, pants, socks and shoes and stood there naked.

The alpha looked him up and down before pulling the omega into the shower, Newt squeaked at the ice cold water and pulled himself back into the corner of the shower and looked at the alpha with large green eyes. Tilting his head the older wolf held out his hand to Newt “The cold water will help you keep your head level for a little while longer.” He told him, Newt whimpered as he took his hand once again and stood under the ice cold rays of water. Newt frowned as he notices said alpha was still wearing his clothes and he was getting soaking wet.  
“Y-Your clothes,” Newt said, his teeth chattering in the cold water, the Alpha didn’t say much as he poured some shampoo onto his hands and started to wash the omega’s hair.   
“It’s fine.” He whispered as he rubbed the frighten teen’s scalp. 

There was a knock at the door as Newt buried his face into Percival’s chest “Yep!” He called out, in walked a tall dark haired woman she raised an eyebrow at the scene and watched as the alpha gently washes the bubbles off the red head’s hair. “Yes, Tina?” He growled  
“I just heard Buck was strolling through selling his omegas.” She said, Newt whimpered and mumbled into Percival's chest. “What did he say?” She asked   
“He wasn’t his Omega, Buck took him from his school he is better off with us.” The dark-haired alpha told her. She hummed as she watched the alpha of the pack rub soap over the boy’s shoulder; Tina saw his blood running down his arm and back from the bite as Percival cleaned the area around it.   
“Take his clothes and burn them.” Newt looked back at his clothes and watched as Tina gathered them up and took them away. “Sorry, Newt but we have to get rid of anything that holds the scent of wizards.” He kissed the top of his head and got Newt to look up at him. “Come on let finish cleaning you up.” He tells him.

A little while later Newt walks back into the room a little warmer now he is out of the shower, Percival used the towel to rub the omega’s hair to dry it. “When are you going to do it?” He asked the alpha, large hands stalled over Newt’s head and let the towel drop to the teen bare shoulders as he looks at him.   
“Do what?”   
“It’s why you brought me right?” Graves sighed and scratched the top of his head “So not just do it now? K-Knot me.” Newt asked him, there was no venom in his voice just a hint of fear.  
“I will take you Newt.” The omega blinked at him and bites his bottom lip “Just not yet.” He cups his face and rubs his thumb along the top of his cheeks. “I will wait for your heat.” He then leaned in and kissed him on the lips, he could feel the omega’s cheeks heat up through his hands. “I didn’t pay Buck just because I wanted omega, I paid him because you smelt perfect to me.” He got up and headed for the door; he turned and looked at Newt who was watching him. “I will get you some clothes.” He then opens the door and walked out, leaving the omega stood there naked as the day he was born.


End file.
